


Strange Sisters

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-22
Updated: 2004-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Mandy found them tucked behind archival editions of _Hogwarts: A History_. Madam Pince must have known they were there, but the lack of classification and protection spells made Mandy suspect these volumes to be a part of a less official collection. It was unlikely the librarian would advertise this loss, so she hid one in her robes as she left the library.

When she met Ginny that evening, they paged through the pulp novel, reading bits of Beebo's adventures aloud in hushed tones, nervous giggles giving way to quickened breathing of another sort and electricity where they touched.


End file.
